Stolen Power
by masterwriter
Summary: When Sakura finds herself haveing strange dreams she finds herself with the feeling danger is neer.


Stolen Power  
  
author's note - this is dedicated to Carissa I do not own card captors Sakura  
  
Chapter 1 Sakura was somewhere she didn't recognize. She was on a roof looking at a cherry blossom tree. See looked down, there dancing in a circle were 4 fairy like creatures. They were glowing, one was red like fire , another was blue like water, the third grey like wind and the last looked like earth. The were all dancing around her in circles joyously moving to the beat of life. Suddenly the red one stopped. They all watched as it slowly faded away. Sakura could sense fear and pain. She ran to the disappearing one to help but got there too late, it was gone... She turned to the others they were fleeing in fear. She ran after them but forgot she was on a roof and ran too far. She plummeted to the ground. Everything went black.  
  
Sakura sat up in bed sweating. It was all a dream It had seemed so real. She got up and got dressed. Kero was still sleeping so she started to go down stairs when the phone rang. At that exact moment Sakura's eyes grew wide. It was as if she were dreaming. She was in another place when she knew she had been walking down stairs. There in the centre of a room was the fairy from here dream. It was calling out to her for help. She tried to run to it but when she tried to move she couldn't. She watched as it tried to struggle free from danger but it couldn't. She tried to wiggle free from whatever was holding her back so she could help the fairy. Finally she moved an inch. She struggled more and slowly got closer. When she was close enough to reach it she grabbed it's hand. Everything disappeared as their hands touched. She was falling. Sakura felt her head hit something hard. Everything went black.  
  
Sakura's head was throbbing she didn't want to open her eyes, she knew she had fallen down the stairs. She heard foot steps approach. Her father was coming. "Sakura are you OK?" How could she answer that when she didn't know. She was still somewhere else thinking about what had just happened. "Sakura please say something!!" Her father cried. Hearing the panic in his voice she opened her eyes and said "My head hurts!" Her father laughed with relief. "What happened?" he asked. Sakura was afraid to tell the truth so she said she had just slipped and fallen. She started to get up but she couldn't, it hurt too much. Her father told her to stay down. After a couple of minutes Tori came down the stairs. "What's all the racket?" he asked. "Sakura fell down the stairs." her father responded. He watched as Tori left for school and just as his head was out the door he yelled "Poor squirt!" then laughed because he knew Sakura couldn't protest. "Dad I have to go to school." Sakura wined. Her father said she could go to school later if she felt better as he picked her up and carried her to her room.  
  
There she was on the roof again, but this time she was all alone. She heard a noise and cries for help coming from behind her. She knew it was the fairies she turned around to help but the voices stayed at her back. All of a sudden she knew that whoever had taken the fairies was now after her. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She screamed.  
  
Sakura woke up screaming but she didn't know why. She couldn't remember anything from that day not falling down the stairs not even the dreams.  
  
Later she remembered that she had fallen down the stairs but she didn't remember her dreams. Sakura was feeling better in the afternoon so she ate lunch and went to school. She didn't want to miss the school dance later that day and she was hoping the cute boy that she had a crush on would ask her to go with him.  
  
She met Madison and Li in the hall by their lockers. "Where were you this morning?" Madison asked. Shyly Sakura replied that she fell down the stairs that morning. Madison giggled. Madison then asked why she was at school if she had fallen down the stairs. " I was hoping Jason would ask me to the dance!" Sakura stated. Li rolled his eyes and walked away but halfway down the hall he stopped and turned around. He walked back. "Sakura will you ... ummm .... umm ...will you..." he stuttered. "What is it Li?" Sakura asked "Sakura will you go ...." But Sakura never heard the last part of his question. It was "... to the dance with me?" but she didn't hear that part because at that exact moment Jason showed up and asked the same question. But Sakura heard Jason ask and said yes right away. Li looked hurt and turned and left. Madison ran down the hall to talk to him " Must have taken a lot of confidence to finally ask Sakura, and she didn't even hear!" Lee just grunted and kept on walking. "Lee come to the dance anyway. You can always ask Sakura for a dance." Madison explained. She then went back to join Sakura. She was soooo excited about the dance. Madison had Made Sakura a special dress to wear. It was lovely.  
  
Author's Notes - Sorry it is kinnda short. I have already written more but I need some reviews before I post it but let's just say it gets rather exciting 


End file.
